Sin ti no hay fiesta
by LuciaUchiha
Summary: Deidara, puede conquistar a cualquier mujer de todo el instituto. ¿Por qué justamente tiene que ser ella la única excepción?


**Hola!! Bueno, este suuuuuperlaaargo One-Shot lo empeze en Julio! y lo he acabado hoy... -_-' esq tuve el ordenador fastidiado! -_-'**

**Y lo escribi para mi amiga Valerya!! (tQQ!!!) asi q bueno, aqui esta tu DeiVal, preciosa ^^**

**Ah, si! Es un fanfic sobre Deidara xDDD**

**Disclaimer: Q no... Q los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen! Bueno, Deidara sí. xDDD**

**Bye!!**

**Ah, sÍ! Disfrutadlo porque me encanta como me ha quedado xD**

**Nota sobre el fanfic **

Sucede en un instituto con un horario más bien extraño, en teoría las clases empiezan a las 8 a.m. y terminan a las 5 p.m., a las 3 p.m. empieza la ultima clase antes del almuerzo que dura hasta las 3:45 p.m. después del almuerzo que dura 45 min. Tienen a las 4:30 p.m. media hora para estudiar la materia que quieran

* * *

El reloj de la escuela marcaba las tres de la tarde. El timbre que anunciaba el final de las clases resonó por todo el instituto. Un chico bostezaba perezosamente, mientras cerraba su bloc de dibujo, en el que había estado dibujando a una chica en vez de prestar atención a su clase de Matemáticas. Acabó de recoger sus cosas y salió del aula. Por el pasillo, un par de chicas le abordaron, pidiéndole citas después de clase**. **Él sólo sonreía, ya estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas.

Porque él **era** Deidara Kuroishi, el chico más popular de todo el instituto, aunque él no quisiera:

Alto, delgado, esbelto, diecisiete años, con un cuerpo bien formado, una piel suave y blanca, unos ojos rasgados, del color del cielo. Era la delicia para las chicas del bachillerato.

Aunque eso a él no le importaba, porque él se creía un artista, mejor dicho, él **era **un artista. Un artista de lo efímero, alguien que creía que el arte es belleza que se extingue en un instante.

-¡Hey, Deidara! –le gritó un chico a sus espaldas.

Deidara se giró y vio aparecer a un chico de su edad que se acercaba corriendo por el pasillo, su mejor amigo, Sasori.

Sasori era más o menos de la misma estatura que Deidara, tenía el pelo fino, lo llevaba con greñas y de un color rojizo, sus hermosos ojos eran grandes y de color miel y tenía una bonita sonrisa.

-Hola, Sasori –le contestó Deidara.

-Toma esto –Sasori le tendió un papel.

-¿Qué es? –le preguntó Deidara abriendo el papel y viendo un número de Teléfono.

-Es el número de una amiga de mi novia.

-¿Quien, Lucia?

-Claro que Lucia ¿Cuántas novias tengo?

-Ah, no sé, eso es cosa tuya –rió Deidara –por cierto, ayer fuiste a su casa ¿me equivoco?

-Si, pero no pasó nada, ya sabes que ella quiere ir despacio.

-Si, se ve, llevas saliendo con ella desde el colegio.

-¿Y tú qué? ¿No has encontrado a nadie a quién amar?

-Sabes que estoy enamorado de mi arte.

-Oye, que yo también soy un artista, aparte tus tonterías no merecen llamarse "Arte".

-Vete a la mierda, además Lucia también es una artista y es listísima, es la mejor de 2º D.

-Deidara, haber que dices de mi novia –dijo Sasori un tanto cabreado.

-Huy pero si el nene esta celoso –se carcajeó Deidara.

-¡No estoy celoso! –le gritó Sasori.

-No, claro…

-¡Sasori! –gritó una voz femenina a sus espaldas

El susodicho se giró. Delante de ellos había una chica un poco más bajita que ellos delgada pero con curvas, de pelo negro azabache, liso y por encima de los hombros, ojos azul oscuro brillantes y grandes y con una sonrisa blanca y radiante. Iba vestida con una camiseta negra que dejaba al descubierto un vientre totalmente plano, unos shorts vaqueros que marcaban sus caderas y unas "converse" negras, en la mano llevaba una carpeta con fotos de varios famosos. Su nombre era Lucia Uchiha. Nada más girarse Sasori, la chica se lanzó a besarle. El pelirrojo la recibió con ganas y posó sus manos en la cintura de la chica. Deidara esperó pacientemente.

-¿Habéis acabado ya? –preguntó Deidara.

-Hola Dei –le dijo la chica separándose de Sasori.

-¿Qué tal, mi reina? –le preguntó mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo.

-Ejem… -dijo una voz a su lado.

Los dos se giraron y vieron que Sasori estaba que echaba humo.

-¿Habéis terminado? –les dijo con fría cortesía.

-No me lo puedo creer, Sasori, ¡estás celoso! –le gritó Deidara.

-Iros a la porra –le dijo Sasori.

-Lo siento, amigo, no hace falta que te enfades –se disculpó humildemente.

Lucia se paró de reír, se acercó sonriendo a Sasori y le pasó los brazos por el cuello

A Sasori se le pasó el enfado como por arte de magia cuando notó los labios de su novia sobre la piel de su cuello.

-Anda, no te enfades –le ronroneó en su oído.

Sasori se ruborizó tanto que no se distinguía su cara del cabello.

-Vale.

Lucia se separó de él mientras volvía a reír viendo la reacción tan infantil de su novio.

-Bueno, yo me voy tengo clase de Historia del Arte en 2º E.

-¿Con qué estás? –le preguntó Deidara.

-Con Van Gogh, adiós chicos –les dijo mientras se iba por el pasillo.

-Anda, vamos a clase –le dijo Sasori a Deidara.

-Si.

Cuando Deidara se dio la vuelta se chocó con alguien.

-Auch… ¡lo siento!

-No es nada.

Deidara miró a la persona con la que se había chocado y se quedó paralizado.

Delante de él se encontraba la única persona que hacía latir su corazón:

Valerya Amamiya.

Deidara la ayudó a levantarse y mientras se fijaba en su cuerpo:

Era alta para su edad y tenía el cuerpo muy bien formado para tener 16 años, tenía el pelo largo y ligeramente ondulado y de un color castaño oscuro, sus ojos eran muy grandes y redondos, de color chocolate. Tenía una nariz respingona muy mona, sus labios eran rojos y gruesos y tenía los dientes blancos y bien colocados. Estaba vestida con una falda blanca con vuelo, una camiseta azul de tirantes y unos tacones no muy altos. Llevaba una mochila-bandolera colgada de un hombro, había un collar en forma de corazón anudado a la banda de la mochila y llevaba una chaqueta en la otra mano.

Deidara la miró intensamente, por desgracia para él, ella era la única chica soltera del bachillerato que no quería salir con él.

-Bueno ¿qué tal, Deidara? –le dijo Valerya.

-Bien ¿y tu?

-De fábula –le dijo Valerya y le sonrió.

-Ah, que bien, por cierto ¿qué vas a hacer el viernes? –Deidara deseó haberse mordido la lengua.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te interesa? –le preguntó ella con picardía.

-No, claro que no –Deidara parecía acalorado –Era solo por preguntar.

-Pues que sepas que me voy a una fiesta y ahora me tengo que ir, adiós –le contestó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"_Por supuesto –_pensó Deidara-. _A ella le encantan las fiestas"._

Deidara miró a su alrededor y descubrió a Sasori apoyado en la pared con gesto aburrido esperando a que Deidara acabara de hablar con Valerya.

-Vamos a llegar tarde a clase –le dijo Deidara.

-No he sido yo el que se ha parado a hablar.

Deidara y Sasori entraron en su clase.

A la hora del almuerzo

Sasori y Deidara se dirigieron al comedor escolar, una vez que tomaron su comida, consistente en una sopa de pepino frío, deliciosa y fresca y un poco de pasta con tomate y queso, se sentaron en una mesa con sus demás amigos

-¿Sabéis una cosa, chicos? –les dijo un chico alto, de pelo negro y largo y vestido con unos vaqueros y una camiseta negra, el hermano de Lucia, Itachi.

-¿El qué, Itachi? –dijo Sasori metiéndose en la boca un trozo de pan.

-Tu novia da una fiesta en casa el viernes –dijo Itachi muy tranquilo.

Sasori se atragantó con la comida.

-¿¡Qué!? –gritó haciendo que las personas de las otras mesas lo miraran.

-¿Acaso no te lo ha dicho?

-Que va.

-Bah, no te preocupes –intervino Deidara –seguro que se le ha pasado, por cierto, me parece que tienes un mensaje nuevo, acabo de oír tu móvil.

-Tienes razón –le dijo Sasori, mirando la pantalla del móvil, –es de Lucia.

El SMS decía lo siguiente:

"Ola wapo! Se me olvido decirte antes que el viernes doy una fiesta n mi csa y qeria q vinieses y si no qieres te obligare OK?? Dile a Deidara y a los xicos q se vengan tambn. MuaKs

LucIa

X cierto, hay q llevar pareja ^^"

-¿Qué decía? –preguntó Deidara, comiendo un trozo de helado.

-Que vengáis a la fiesta.

-OK –dijeron los chicos a coro.

-Chicos, hay que llevar pareja.

Todos miraron a Sasori horrorizados.

-¿QUÉEEEE? –Gritaron.

-Lo que habéis oído.

-Pero, tú lo tienes mucho más fácil-gritó un chico que estaba al lado de Itachi, Hidan.

-¿Y eso porqué?

-Tú tienes novia, además es **ella** la que organiza la fiesta –le dijo Itachi.

-Anda, larguémonos, ya va a tocar el timbre –dijo Hidan poniéndose en pie de un salto.

-OK –Todos se pusieron en camino a su aula correspondiente.

A las cinco a.m. 

Sasori y Deidara salieron de su clase de estudio en dirección a 2º D a buscar a Lucia. Ella les estaba esperando en la puerta, le dio un beso a Sasori y los tres salieron del instituto.

-Yo me voy por aquí, vienen mis padres a buscarme -dijo Sasori señalando una calle paralela al instituto.

-Vale, Saso, hasta mañana –le dijo Lucia y le besó en la mejilla.

-Adiós, tío –le dijo Deidara.

-Adiós –Sasori se fue hasta un coche que se acababa de parar y entró dentro.

Deidara miró a Lucia.

-Nos tendremos que ir juntos –le dijo rascándose la mejilla.

Lucia se encogió de hombros.

-Por mí, bien.

Los dos se pusieron de camino.

-Oye, Deidara.

-Dime.

-A ti te pasa algo, ¿me lo dirás?

Él la miró sorprendido.

-No me pasa nada.

Ella lo miró con impaciencia.

-Deidara, que somos amigos y ya son muchos años...

-Bueno, es que…

-¿Sí?

-Mejor no te lo digo...

-Lo voy a descubrir igualmente.

-¿Cómo?

-Bah, tus síntomas son clarísimos.

-¿Cuáles?

-Nada importante: Embobamiento en particular, desinterés en general…pequeñeces, a ti lo que te pasa es que estás enamorado.

Deidara suspiró.

-Está claro que no te puedo mentir, estoy completamente enamorado.

-¡Ajá! –gritó Lucia haciendo un gesto de triunfo que consiguió que varias personas que iban por la calle la miraran raro. – ¡Lo sabía!

-No te tenía que haber dicho nada.

-Pero lo has hecho y ahora quiero los detalles, ¿quién es ella?

-La conoces muy bien.

-Si, ¿pero quién es?

-Valerya Amamiya –susurró Deidara en un tono inaudible.

-Deidara, que no te oigo...

-Valerya Amamiya.

Lucia se quedó de piedra, acto seguido se empezó a reír.

-¿Cómo? ¿Vas en serio? ¡Es flipante!

-No te rías, la amo de verdad.

-Bueno, pues tendrás que conquistarla, pídele que vaya contigo a mi fiesta.

-Ni de coña.

-Porfa.

-Ya veré.

Lucia dio unos saltitos de alegría.

-Te tendrás que poner guapo.

-Pero si yo ya soy guapo ¿no? –le dirigió una sonrisa irresistible (N/a:*murió por hemorragia nasal*).

-Bueno, pero te tendrías que arreglar, vente a mi casa antes de la fiesta con Valerya.

-Ni de coña, vamos.

-Cómo no vengas se lo suelto todo a Vale –me dijo como quien comenta el tiempo.

-No serás capaz…

-Huy, vaya que soy capaz… -me dijo-. Mañana quedamos tu, Sasori, Valerya y yo y nos vamos a comprar ropa ¡Y no acepto un "no" por respuesta!

-Contigo y Sasori, todavía, pero con ella ni aunque me pagues.

El móvil de Lucia empezó a sonar.

-¿Diga? –dijo-. Ah… Valerya… -miró a Deidara con una sonrisa-. Te tenía que decir algo muuy importante –Deidara empezó a hacerle señas para que se callara-. Mejor dicho **alguien** te tiene que decir, o mejor dicho, preguntar algo –le pasó el telefóno a Deidara, que no le quedó más remedio que cogerlo.

-Hola, Valerya –susurró, visiblemente sonrojado-. Te quería preguntar si tú… bueno… si querrías venir a la fiesta de Lucia conmigo pero sólo si quieres… Bien, gracias, te paso a Lucia de nuevo, un beso –le pasó el teléfono.

-OK, Vale, se me había ocurrido que quedemos mañana los cuatro para comprar ropa –hizo una pausa-. Sí, está de acuerdo.

"_Y si no ya lo pondré yo de acuerdo" _–pensó

-Vale entonces, hasta mañana, un besito –colgó.

-Lucia, te mato.

-Yo también te quiero.

-Oye, ¿Por qué haces una fiesta en medio del curso?

-Bueno, mañana no hay clases y se me había ocurrido que hacía falta una juerga, además mis padres se van mañana y van a estar fuera todo el finde.

-¿Mañana no hay clases? –le preguntó Deidara.

-No, se cierra por que es el aniversario de la muerte del fundador, así que no hay clases pero el centro comercial está abierto. Mañana va a pasar Sasori por tu casa a las 11 a.m y luego os venís a la mía donde estaremos Vale y yo y ya nos iremos de compras.

-Esto lo hablaste con Sasori ayer en tu casa ¿No?

-Si, aunque hablar, estuvimos haciendo otras cosas.

Deidara la miró, Lucia se dio cuenta.

-¡No seas malpensado!

-Vaaale, ala, me voy por aquí. Hasta mañana.

-Adiós.

Deidara torció por una calle, hasta que llegó a una inmensa casa, con un jardín gigante. Los padres de Deidara eran gente muy acomodada.

Cuando entró una sirvienta le fue a buscar su mochila.

-No hace falta, Alice –le dijo, mientras ella le cogía la mochila y la chaqueta-. De verdad no te molestes, guapa -la chica se sonrojó un poco.

-No es molestia, Deidara…digo… Señorito Deidara –dijo mientras él le cogía otra vez las cosas.

-Llámame Deidara, tenemos la misma edad –le dijo-. Ya que estás tan puesta ¿me subirías té y algo de comer a mi habitación?

-Enseguida.

-Muchas gracias.

Deidara subió las escaleras que llevaban a su habitación.

Ésta era gigante, enfrente de la puerta estaba la cama y un enorme ventanal que daba al jardín.

La cama era de matrimonio y tenía sábanas de raso negras. La habitación estaba pintada en tonos azules claros y oscuros. Tenía algunos pósteres puestos en las paredes. A la izquierda de la habitación estaba el armario y justo al lado había una puerta de cristal con cortinas blancas que daba a una terraza personal. Enfrente de la puerta había unos cojines para sentarse y una mesita. A la derecha de la habitación había una imponente colección de discos de música que ocupaban toda la pared excepto un lugar dónde se encontraba un moderno y caro equipo de música.

La habitación tenía además un sofá de cuero negro, un escritorio al lado de la puerta y altavoces en la pared. Sobra decir que la habitación estaba insonorizada. Deidara dejó la mochila encima del escritorio y fue a abrir las ventanas. Abrió el armario y cogió algo de ropa para cambiarse. Se desnudó y se puso unos pantalones vaqueros piratas algo desgastados y un jersey de algodón verde y holgado que le hacía enseñar bastante de su pálida piel. Después, salió a la terraza. Tenía una mesa para dos personas con sus respectivas sillas. Desde allí se podía ver la piscina del jardín, un estanque y una arboleda con rosales por el cual Deidara solía pasear. Alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Pase –dijo Deidara entrando en la habitación de nuevo. La puerta se abrió y apareció Alice con una bandeja con una taza, una tetera y una fuente con pasteles.

Deidara corrió a ayudarla. Le cogió la bandeja.

-Muchas gracias, ya puedes irte –le sonrió.

-Hai –le dijo ella y se fue cerrando la puerta. El rubio dejó la bandeja en la mesita y se sentó en el cojín a tomar algo. Después se puso a hacer los deberes y a estudiar un poco para quedarse con el fin de semana libre. Acabó muy tarde. Llamó a Sasori para decirle que le pasase a buscar a las 10:30 a.m y luego bajó a cenar.

Normalmente sus padres cenaban fuera, en cenas de negocios o con compañeros del trabajo y por eso, Deidara cenaba solo. Aquella noche tomó sopa y un filete con mantequilla y patatas asadas. Luego vio un rato la tele y subió a su habitación. Se dirigió al baño, puso a correr el agua para que la bañera se llenara y se desnudó. Los baños de agua caliente siempre le relajaban. Se dirigió a su habitación con el pelo suelto y una toalla que le tapaba lo justo. Encima de su cama se encontraba el gatito que Deidara había adoptado hacía poco. Era muy pequeñito y se llamaba Dei-chan. Deidara lo acarició y luego fue hasta el armario para coger unos bóxers negros y una camiseta blanca sin mangas. Se los puso, cerró las ventanas y las cortinas y se metió en su cama después de haber puesto a Dei-chan en su cestita.

A la mañana siguiente

Deidara se despertó un tanto "incómodo". Sabía que eso era propio de su edad pero era la primera vez que había tenido un sueño erótico y más con Valerya. Se levantó de la cama que estaba ligeramente mojada y se dirigió al baño. Se dio una ducha fría ya que su piel estaba ardiendo. Se secó el pelo mientras miraba el reloj: Las 09:50. Se puso un vaquero y una camiseta. Se peino el largo cabello y se miró al espejo para ver si estaba bien.

"_Cada vez estoy peor, nunca pensé que mi aspecto me interesaría sólo por una chica –_pensó-. _Pero, no es "sólo" una chica, es Valerya" –_esbozó una sonrisa.

Bajo a desayunar. Cuando acabó llamaron al timbre.

-¡Ya voy yo! –gritó. Abrió la puerta y allí estaba Sasori, serio, como siempre.

-Hola, tío –le saludó éste

-Hola –le dijo Deidara

-Venga, vamos –se dirigieron al coche de Sasori.

-¿Algún día vas a cambiar de coche? –le dijo viendo su SEAT

-Mis padres me van a regalar un coche por la graduación, además no todo el mundo puede tener un BMW –hizo un silbido de admiración.

-No me gusta eso de tener tanto dinero –dijo Deidara mientras Sasori arrancaba-. La gente te mira diferente. Lo bueno es que mis padres no son millonarios, sólo tienen mucha pasta.

-Ya estamos –Sasori paró el coche y salió al igual que Deidara. Estaban en frente de una casita de dos pisos pintada en tonos amarillos. Sasori y Deidara fueron hasta la puerta y llamaron al timbre. Lucia les abrió.

-¡Hola chicos! –gritó alegremente. Besó a Sasori y le dio un abrazo a Deidara-. ¡Vale! ¡Han llegado! –volvió a gritar. De la sala salió Valerya, que llevaba un pantalón negro y una camiseta blanca.

-Hola chicos –dijo sonriendo.

-Hola –dijo Sasori.

-Hola Valerya –Deidara miró a Valerya y nadie habló durante algunos segundos.

-Bueno… -empezó Lucia-. ¿Nos vamos?

-Sí –dijo Sasori.

-Claro –Deidara se rascó la mejilla.

-Venga -Valerya desvió la mirada. Todos subieron al todoterreno de Lucia. Ésta puso rumbo al centro comercial.

Se bajaron todos en cuanto llegaron.

-¿Adónde vamos primero? –digo Sasori mirando a Lucia.

-A por vuestra ropa –digo ésta, rápidamente-. Luego comeremos algo. Por la tarde iremos a por la nuestra y luego iremos al cine ¿os parece bien?

Todos asintieron. Era un buen plan para estar con los amigos excepto lo de las compras, al menos Deidara ya que a Sasori le gustaba satisfacer los deseos de Lucia.

"_Yo sería igual si estuviera con Valerya" –_pensó Deidara, mientras caminaban. Entraron en una tienda especializada en hombres. De la nada aparecieron dos dependientas

-¿En qué las podemos ayudar? –dijeron

-No se preocupen ya podemos nosotras.

Valerya y Lucia empezaron a mirar prendas en las perchas y de vez en cuando Lucia miraba de arriba abajo a Sasori pensando qué le quedaría mejor. Al cabo de unos minutos volvieron con toneladas de ropa.

-Tomad chicos –les entregaran a cada uno lo que le correspondía.

-¿Nos lo tenemos que probar…TODO?

-Sí –las dos mujeres señalaron los probadores. Deidara y Sasori entraron y fueron apareciendo con conjuntos diferentes.

Deidara salió primero con un pantalón pirata blanco y un jersey azul.

-Demasiado infantil –dijo Valerya y Lucia coincidió con ella.

Luego apareció con un pantalón largo negro y una camisa lisa blanca metida en los pantalones

-Demasiado formal –volvió a decir Valerya. Deidara estuvo más de una hora probándose media tienda y no encontraban nada. Además también se probaba accesorios.

-¡Cómo no os guste este me largo! –dijo desde el probador.

-Anda, sal –le dijeron Sasori, Lucia y Valerya. Deidara apareció con un pantalón vaquero negro que marcaba sus músculos y otras zonas propias de los hombres. Llevaba una camisa negra con trazos de rojo y blanco, arrugada, fuera de los pantalones y con un botón desabrochado. Llevaba además una pulsera de cuerda que ponía "I'm art". Los tres se quedaron abrumados.

-Guau, Deidara. Estás… -empezó Lucia.

-…muy sexy –acabó Valerya mirándolo de arriba abajo. Deidara se sonrojó imperceptiblemente. Lucia miró fijamente a Valerya y luego a Deidara, después sonrió. Sasori miró a Valerya con la boca abierta.

-Supongo que me toca ¿No? –dijo. Los tres asintieron.

-Deidara… -dijo Lucia mirándolo con malicia-. ¿Por qué no nos lo modelas?

-¿Qué?

-Ya sabes, haz un pase de modelos –dijo

-Ni hablar –Deidara sacudió la cabeza. Lucia le señaló silenciosamente a Valerya. Deidara suspiró.

-Está bien.

Se fue hasta atrás y empezó a sonar una música por los altavoces de la tienda.

-Venga, Dei –dijo Lucia al chico, que estaba quieto al fondo del pasillo.

-Os voy a matar… -masculló. Se puso a caminar como un modelo y cuando llegó hasta donde estaban los otros sentados se dio la vuelta, Lucia y Valerya le silbaron.

-No pienso hacerlo nunca más –les dijo una vez sentado en el sillón.

-Sí, sí –dijo Lucia-. Cariño, te toca –le dijo a Sasori. El susodicho se levantó y se dirigió al probador. Salió con una camiseta sin mangas y un vaquero bajo con el que enseñaba los bóxers negros.

-Ni de coña –le dijo Lucia. Sasori se volvió al probador. Apareció con un pantalón de chándal anchísimo y una sudadera holgada.

-Menos.

Sasori también pasó muucho tiempo probándose ropa.

-Tío, date prisa que tengo hambre –le dijo Deidara. Por fin, apareció. Llevaba un jersey de cuello alto, gris oscuro, que marcaba sus músculos. Encima llevaba una cazadora vaquera negra. Los pantalones eran piratas, de azul oscuro y vaqueros.

-¡Qué guapo estás! –le gritó Lucia. Valerya asintió suavemente.

-Anda, paguemos y vayamos a comer.

Una vez fuera de la tienda se dirigieron a su restaurante favorito: El Foster Hollywood. Comieron todos hamburguesas y bebieron Coca-cola. Estuvieron todo el rato charlando y riendo. A continuación, se dirigieron a por la ropa de las chicas.

Hicieron sentarse a Deidara y Sasori en unos sillones mientras ellas se lo probaban todo. Primero apareció Lucia. Llevaba unos vaqueros negros con una camiseta roja con un escote que le llegaba casi hasta la cintura. Nada más verla Sasori le dijo que se probase otro. El siguiente traje era una minifalda negra, una camisa blanca y unas botas de tacón también negras. Sasori dijo que siguiera probándose más.

-Pero si así está muy guapa… –dijo Deidara.

-Next.

Lucia se estuvo probando muchas cosas. Al final encontró una minifalda vaquera y una camiseta azul oscura, llevaba además unas sandalias azules y un collar de plata.

-Perfecta –le sonrió Sasori. Lucia se sentó a su lado.

-Vale, te toca –le dijo, mirándola.

-Está bien -se levantó y cerró las cortinas de su probador. Salió con un short negro y un top rojo.

-No me acaba de convencer –le dijo Lucia. Valerya asintió. Gracias al cielo apenas el tercer traje que se puso les gustó. Salió con un vestido rojo, de satén. Tenía tirantes finos y tomaba vuelo en la cintura. Le llegaba hasta la rodilla. Llevaba tacones negros de charol.

-Vaya, Vale, pareces… -Sasori dejó la frase inconclusa.

-…una princesa… -susurró Deidara. No le oyó nadie excepto Valerya que le miró sorprendida. Deidara le sonrió nerviosamente. Después de pagar y haberse cambiado, se dirigieron al cine a ver una película de terror. En el cine quedaron colocados de izquierda a derecha: Lucia; Sasori; el pasillo del cine, que los separaba; Deidara y Valerya. Lucia estaba fuertemente abrazada a Sasori. Valerya se hacía la valiente pero estaba muerta de miedo. En una parte especialmente aterradora, le cogió sin querer la mano a Deidara. Los dos se miraron.

-Lo siento –le soltó la mano pero Deidara volvió a cogérsela.

-No importa –le dijo, mirándole a los ojos. Ninguno de los dos estaba mirando la película. Se hallaban perdidos en las pupilas del otro. Se fueron acercando, tímidamente ella, intensamente él. Justo en el momento en el que la protagonista gritaba, se besaron. Apenas fue un roce de sus labios y además se separaron enseguida pero los dos sabían que ese beso significaba algo. Estuvieron en silencio hasta que acabó la película.

-Que bien ha estado ¿no? –preguntó Sasori.

-¡NO! –gritó Lucia.

-A mí me ha gustado –dijo Valerya, mirando de reojo a Deidara, mientras saboreaba sus propios labios imperceptiblemente, degustando el resto de la esencia de Deidara que quedaba en ellos.

-Supongo que habrá que volver a casa… -dijo Deidara.

-Sasori se va a quedar en mi casa –dijo Lucia.

-¿Y nosotros cómo volvemos a casa? –dijo Valerya.

-Vamos hasta mi casa –dijo Lucia-. Coges el coche de Sasori, llevas a Vale a casa, te vas en el coche y luego manda a algún chofer de tu casa que le lleve el coche a casa de Sasori ¿me explico?

-Confusamente, pero lo haces –sonrió Sasori.

-Entonces, vamos, es tarde.

Se montaron todos en el coche de Lucia. Cuando llegaron a su casa, Sasori le dio las llaves del SEAT a Deidara y se despidieron. Deidara llevó a Valerya a su casa.

-Bueno, ya estamos… -le dijo Deidara enfrente de la puerta de la casa. Valerya tenía una mano en el picaporte.

-Sí, gracias por traerme, Dei-. Se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla, pero él, intrépido, giró la cara de modo que sus bocas se unieron. Deidara la besó fuertemente e introdujo su lengua dentro de la boca de ella. Valerya le correspondió y le agarró fuertemente del cabello. Deidara situó sus manos en la cintura de ella y la atrajo hacia sí. La empujó suavemente contra la puerta y se amoldó a su cuerpo. Después de estar un tiempo así, se separaron, jadeantes.

-B-bueno –dijo Valerya-. Adiós.

-Que sueñes conmigo, princesa.

Valerya entró torpemente en su casa y cerró. Deidara se quedó sonriendo

-_Un ángel… _-pensó. Se fue a su casa en el coche de Sasori y luego mandó que lo devolvieran. Deidara subió a su habitación en el instante en que sonaba el teléfono. Lo cogió.

-¿Diga?

-Que sueñes conmigo, princesa –le dijo una voz, desgraciadamente, familiar.

-¡Hidan, capullo! ¿Qué coño haces?

-¿Con qué te gusta la nenita, eh?

-Vete a la mierda.

Mientras tanto, en la planta baja

"Ding, Dong"

Una sirvienta se apresuró a abrir la puerta. Era Valerya.

-¿Está Deidara?

-Sí, voy a avisar... –Valerya subió las escaleras antes de que la muchacha hiciera nada.

Valerya subió rápidamente las escaleras y se detuvo al oír a Deidara.

En la habitación de Deidara

-Por supuesto que no –decía.

"_Mierda, a ver que me invento para que no sepa lo que siento por Valerya, él es un bocazas" –_pensaba, sin darse cuenta de que Valerya le estaba oyendo todo.

-No, claro que Valerya no significa nada para mí, sólo es un rollo –le mentía, estaba paseando por la habitación y cuando se giró vio a Valerya en el marco de la puerta con los ojos brillantes. Deidara la miró y colgó rápidamente.

-Vale, yo...

-¡DÉJAME EN PAZ! –Le chilló, mientras salía apresuradamente del cuarto del joven. Deidara la siguió pero ella le llevaba ventaja y no pudo alcanzarla antes de que cruzara el paso de peatones que había a la salida de la casa de Deidara.

Se quedó allí durante al menos un cuarto de hora, hasta que notó su móvil en el bolsillo. Se lo llevó mecánicamente a la oreja

-¿Diga?

-¿¡Se puede saber que le has hecho a Valerya!? –le gritó Lucia-. ¡Acaba de llamarme y dice que no vendrá a la fiesta!

Deidara le relató rápidamente lo acontecido.

-Tú eres idiota –le dijo ella.

-Oye, ya me siento bastante mal, no hace falta que me lo repitas –le dijo él, volviendo a su casa. Subió las escaleras y cerró la puerta de su cuarto.

-Habla con ella en clase mañana –sugirió Lucia-. Tienes en su misma aula, ¿no?

-Es cierto, tengo Filosofía. Bueno, adiós Lucia –le dijo.

-Adiós, Dei. ¡Ah! Mañana Sasori y yo no vamos a clase –dijo Lucia.

-¿Y eso? –preguntó Deidara, suspirando aliviado sabiendo que no tendría que hablar con Valerya con Lucia presionándole.

-Sasori está en mi casa –dijo ella. Deidara lo comprendió en el acto.

-Ah, vale, pues… que lo paséis bien –le dijo.

-Un beso –Lucia colgó. Deidara dejó el móvil encima de la mesa. Suspiró y se llevó una mano al pelo para desatar la goma que sujetaba su cabello, colgó la ropa nueva en el perchero y se empezó a desnudar. Se dejó los bóxers y se tiró a su cama. Durmió sin deshacerla.

A la mañana siguiente

Deidara se levantó y no desayunó. Se duchó y salió de casa, nunca lo hacía tan pronto pero le tocaba a primera en la clase de Valerya y quería verla.

En cuanto llegó al instituto, corrió hasta la clase y entró precipitadamente. No había nadie, se sentó en el banco más alejado que había y se puso a dibujar los ojos de Valerya, grandes y hermosos. No se dio cuenta de que la clase había empezado hasta que el profesor lo llamó.

-Señor Kuroishi –le dijo-. ¿Qué es el amor?

Deidara se levantó, preparado para contestar.

-Hay muchos tipos de amor, señor –le dijo y echó una rápida mirada hacia donde estaba sentada Valerya, que le daba la espalda.

-Amor romántico, señor Kuroishi –le dijo el viejo profesor.

-El amor romántico, se dice, es el más fuerte que existe. No entiende de género, edad o raza. Nace de una necesidad de querer a alguien más que a ninguna otra. Es incondicional, irrevocable y exclusivo. Se ama a esa persona por encima de todo, no se puede cambiar ese amor y sólo amas a esa persona.

-¿Cómo dirías que la sociedad habla sobre el amor romántico?  
-La gente tiende a esconder ese amor, porque no está dispuesto a sufrir rechazo u humillación. Normalmente, y los hombres sobretodo, mienten diciendo que alguien sólo es un "rollo" aunque amen a esa persona intensamente –Deidara dijo eso último mirando a Valerya, seguro de que lo había oído y deseando que lo hubiese comprendido. Pero ella no levantó la cabeza.

-Muy bien, señor Kuroishi –le dijo el profesor-. Tienes un sobresaliente. Para el próximo día quiero una redacción en que expliquéis los diferentes tipos de amor que existen y su impacto en la sociedad. –dijo, justo antes de que sonara el timbre.

Valerya salió rápidamente del aula, Deidara la llamó pero ella siguió caminando.

Deidara desistió de su intento de ir a por ella y se dirigió a su siguiente clase.

Durante toda la mañana intentó hablar con Valerya pero no hubo manera. Se fue a la cafetería y encontró a Lucia en una mesa con Sasori. Se dirigió a ellos, confuso.

-¿No decíais que no ibais a venir? –dijo sentándose

-Si, pero ella quería ver cómo ibas con Valerya –dijo Sasori.

-Mal –contestó Deidara.

-Lo siento –dijo Lucia sinceramente.

-Aunque tengo una idea –dijo Deidara, despacio, luego sonrió, abiertamente.

Con Valerya

Después de lo que oyó decir a Deidara por la noche, no tenía ninguna gana de verle y tuvo que escucharle en clase hablar sobre el amor. Aunque lo que había dicho sobre que los hombres encubrían lo que sentían se le había quedado grabado a fuego.

Evitó todo contacto con Deidara durante el día. Una vez que acabaron las clases se fue rápidamente a su casa. No iba a ir con Deidara a la fiesta de Lucia, obviamente, pero ella nunca se perdía una juerga así que, aunque no le apetecía, se empezó a preparar. Se duchó y se encontró deseando que Deidara estuviese con ella en ese momento. Lo amaba, no había ninguna duda, lo amaba. Se vistió con el vestido que había comprado y se puso unos tacones negros. Se miró en el espejo, estaba muy guapa.

Con Deidara

Salió rápidamente de su última clase y casi corrió hasta su casa. Al llegar no saludó ni a sus padres, y eso que los veía muy poco, sino que subió a su habitación.

Dejó la mochila encima de su cama y empezó a quitarse la ropa. Se metió en el baño y estuvo un buen rato lavándose el pelo y relajándose, si su plan funcionaba, tenía que estar irresistible. Salió del baño en toalla y empezó a vestirse. Se puso los pantalones nuevos y la camisa. Se echó y se dejó el pelo completamente suelto. Echó un vistazo a su imagen en el espejo. Estaba impresionante.

Se fue de su casa, esta vez, despidiéndose de sus padres y diciendo que no llegaría a dormir. Se dirigió a casa de Valerya.

Con Valerya

Se estaba acabando de maquillar, no se le notaba mucho pero ella prefería que fuese así, al fin y al cabo, no tenía a nadie a quién conquistar. Dejó la barra de labios en la mesa y bajó la cabeza.

-¿Por qué te quiero tanto, Deidara? –dijo, sin saber que alguien la estaba oyendo-. No sé lo que sientes…

-Yo te **amo** –dijo alguien a sus espaldas. Valerya levantó y vio en el espejo el reflejo de Deidara. Se dio la vuelta y vio como se acercaba a ella. En menos de un instante, Deidara presionó su boca contra la de ella. Se besaron con intensidad. Deidara colocó una de sus manos en la cintura y con la otra le bajó un tirante del vestido.

Obviamente, Valerya no fue a la fiesta.

* * *

**Os ha gustado??? Valerya teeeeeeQQ!**

**Deidara: Ogh...q bonito **

**yo:Hola amor!!**

**Dei: Nos vamos a casita??**

**Yo:Claro!!**

**Adiossss!! Dejen reviews, amenazas, criticas (constructivas x favor) Deidara's no hacen falta que ya esta conmigo xDDD**

**Besoss**


End file.
